Taking It's Toll
by SJBell
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki and Nagisa Hazuki have been living together for quite a while now. And being the patient friend he is, Rei has been living with Nagisa's constant sexcapades and tomfoolery. But Nagisa has been there for Rei from the start, because of his dark past. But when Nagisa starts seeing Rei in a different light, in complicates their already messy lives.
1. Chapter 1

**My sister gave me the idea for this. And we all need more Rei/Nagisa in our lives. This will probably end up being a short fic, just to explode all my feels into because of **_**Free!: Eternal Summer. **_

Rei rolled over in his bed, the thuds against the wall of his room woke him up. He groaned, rubbing his eyes he reached over for his mobile phone to check the time. His eyes widened immediately when he read the screen that said it was two in the morning. On a Thursday no less. Rei rolled over and shoved a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sounds of his room-mate and whoever the hell he brought home this time's moaning. As he stretched his arm out to put his phone back on the bed side table, Rei heard someone call out his room-mate's name. As awkward as it was, it was even more awkward at the fact that it was a _guy _calling out the name. Scrunching his face, Rei pulled the blanket up and over his head, he had no idea his friend swung that way. Then again, Nagisa Hazuki was always managing to surprise him.

* * *

As he sleepily shuffled out of his room, Rei rubbed his temple as he swayed over to the kitchen. He had been up for most of the night because of Nagisa and his _friend_, so he estimated he had only gotten maybe, four hours of sleep in total. Running his hands through his hair, Rei was caught off guard when he bumped into something in the kitchen. Fixing up his glasses, he looked to see a stranger standing practically naked except for an apron on in the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. You must be Nagisa's room-mate, you hungry? I'm making breakfast." The guy smiled as if nothing was wrong with the current picture.

Rei just stood there, his eyes slowly travelling down until he glanced at the guy's ass, and immediately went red in the face. It was too early in the morning to be seeing another guys butt. And it was even worse to know that this was a normal occurrence in the Rei/Nagisa apartment. Rei used to jump around and make a scene, yelling at Nagisa while pushing the girl out of the apartment. Yes, Rei was usually asking women to leave the apartment. So he was completely shocked last night to hear another male's voice.

Rei said nothing, just staring dumbly at the guy in the kitchen. He was about to turn around when he felt Nagisa jump on his back and Rei huffed as he was jolted forward by the sudden weight, "Hng, Nagisa! Get off! After last night I'm exhausted and there is a naked man in our kitchen!"

"I'm wearing an apron?" The guy tugged at the material and Rei looked away, not wanting to see any more than he already had.

Rei's face was growing redder and redder and Nagisa hopped off his back, "Oh Rei, calm down. We weren't that loud were we?" Nagisa poked his tongue out as he skipped to the male in the kitchen, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Rei shivered at the scene. Honestly, his room-mate had no shame or regard for anyone else for that matter. And, it's not like Rei was jealous of all the beautiful women Nagisa would usually bring home, Rei didn't have time for that stuff. Well, that's the reason he gave himself. But this, this was getting ridiculous.

"I swear Nagisa, one day I'm going to move out and you won't know what to do!" Rei turned swiftly and hurried to his room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A soft knock on the door woke Rei up from his nap. He had the same nightmare again, the rain and the flashing lights screamed at him in his mind. The constant yelling, the crying and the pain. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. The blue haired male wiped the drool from his chin and groaned, "What?"

"Can I come in?" A soft, innocent voice came from behind the door and Rei smiled slightly.

"Yeah, come on in." Lifting himself from his bed, Rei stretched his arms out and watched as Nagisa opened the door and poked his head through.

"I made you these. As an apology for last night and this morning." Nagisa shuffled in whilst carrying a plate of cookies. Cookie that he knew Rei loved.

Rei chuckled softly as Nagisa sat down on his bed, setting the plate on the side table. Nagisa must have known something was wrong, because he tilted his head with the look he always gave Rei specifically.

"You had a nightmare. Again, didn't you?" Nagisa's reddish eyes studied Rei.

Rei knew that he couldn't fake an excuse, Nagisa knew him too well for that, "I did. It's getting too much. It's taking it's toll." As he spoke, Rei felt a lump in his throat and tears forming in his eyes, reliving the memories over and over again, was a horrible feeling.

Rei took off his glasses as he sniffled, wiping away at his eyes, turning his face away, "Don't look at me. It's embarrassing Nagisa."

Nagisa smiled, and wrapped his arms around his friend, leaning his head on his shoulder, "It's okay Rei-chan. I've seen you cry before. It's all okay."

And with those words, Rei let out his cries, leaning in to Nagisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa Hazuki swirled around in his desk chair like a little kid. He went crossed eyed as he attempted to balance the pen on top of his pursed lips. Nagisa had been doing this little stunt for twenty minutes straight now, and it's a miracle that Rei hadn't snapped yet. Most likely because he was used to Nagisa and his ridiculous behaviour and antics. The taller, blue haired boy chewed softly on his lip in concentration, trying unbearably hard to ignore the idiot in the chair across from him. Rei glanced up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he sighed in annoyance.

Rei Ryugazaki had put up with a lot with Nagisa. The short, blonde haired boy really did manage to make Rei's life difficult. Coming home at all hours of the night, most of the time drunk, bringing home _acquaintances _and the many nights Rei laid awake to the sounds of springs violently squeaking in the next room. He hated the apartment's thin walls, it made everything… _everything _echo. Yes, Rei Ryugazaki put up with a lot. But there was really no way he couldn't, as much as he hated to admit it, even though it shadowed his pride, Nagisa was the only friend Rei had. The only person that knew about Rei's past.

Bringing a hand up to his forehead, the blue haired boy sighed and rubbed his temples, "Nagisa, could you _please _be quite, I'm trying to finish this report." He didn't look up at the boy, but continued to scribble away on the paper.

Nagisa groaned, throwing his head back. He didn't work, so when he wasn't out on a booty call or getting stupidly drunk at a club, he was home, spending time with Rei. But, if he didn't distract himself when he was with his best friend, he found his thoughts wonder off, into the corner of his mind where his fantasies were. Dark fantasies about the man sitting across from him. Nagisa couldn't help it, but the whole thing annoyed him, the fact that he couldn't understand the reason he was looking at his friend the way he was. Thinking the things he was. But in the end, Nagisa boiled it down to being horny. It'd been forever since he last got laid, everyone was too busy with their _jobs _and _responsibilities._

"C'mon Rei-chan, I'm bored, let's do something. It's the weekend, you shouldn't be cooped up in here writing smart things." Nagisa pouted and leaned on his crossed arms.

"I have to get this finished, because unlike you, I have a job to do." Rei clicked his tongue when he figured out the equation, whilst non-chalantly turning down Nagisa's whining to do something "fun".

Nagisa lifted his eyebrows and huffed. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. No new messages and he whined again, "Why doesn't anyone contact me? Am I not fun anymore?" He scrunched his mouth and swivelled around in the chair.

Rei lifted his eyes above the frame of his glasses, he rolled his eyes and nudged the glasses upwards, "We aren't fifteen any more! You have to stop acting like a little kid Nagisa. Like, when are you going to get a job? And start earning money instead of it being handed it to you." Ryugazaki leaned back in his chair, tapping the pen to his lip, "You have to grow up."

Nagisa opened his mouth, ready to retort, but nothing came to mind. He furrowed his brows, standing from his chair, he clenched his fists and held them at his sides. He was sick and tired of everyone saying the same thing to him. Was it so bad to live a fun life and not be so serious all the time?

"Stop telling me that! We all haven't had a bad life like you Rei-chan!" Nagisa bit his lip and clumsily grabbed his jumper and slammed the door as he left, leaving Rei sitting at his desk, his bottom lip trembling as he suddenly remembered horrible, horrible memories.

**I hate writing the two of them fighting. But alas, I'm a meany. But, *cracks knuckles* it's all in preparation for eventual fluffy goodness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa tapped his fingertip against the glass of water on the table. After the little argument he had with Rei the other day, he hadn't come home the apartment since, so he was staying at Makoto and Haruka's house for the time being. They were patient with Nagisa mopping around the house, but after the third day straight, Haruka was insistent that Makoto do something about the situation.

"Please Nagisa, you have to make up with Rei, you two are like, the best of friends. You never left his side in high school." Makoto took a bite of his sandwich and tilted his head, "What exactly happened? What did you say?"

Nagisa's eyes shot up, feeling a little offended, "Mako-chan, why do you presume _I _said something?"

Makoto smiled nervously, "Well, you do tend to say things in the heat of the moment Nagisa."

Nagisa scrunched his face and looked to the side, "I said something about his past. I didn't mean to, it just came out."

Makoto looked at Nagisa curiously, he knew nothing of Rei's past so he didn't know why Nagisa was feeling guilty about it. Taking a sip of water, Makoto wiped his lips and clasped his hands in front of him on the table, "What do you mean Nagisa? Why bring up Rei-chan's past?"

Nagisa chewed his bottom lip, tears developing in his eyes and his face suddenly felt very warm, "You can't tell Rei-chan I told you. But, when he was little, before he met us, before the swim club, before everything… Rei-chan's father used to hurt him. All the time Mako-chan. And one day when they were driving, his mother and father got into an argument and Rei-chan's father…he, purposely ran the car off the road. It slammed into a tree, killing both of them, only Rei-chan survived."

Nagisa wiped his eyes and his breath started to get a little uneven, and Makoto, almost on the verge of tears himself, reached over to hold Nagisa's hands, "You need to apologise to him Nagisa, you're all he's got. I know you didn't mean what you said, but he needs you as much as you need him. I remember the way you always used to look at him in the swim club."

Makoto thought back to all the times he caught Nagisa looking in awe at Rei, the complete adoration he had for him was indescribable, and Makoto always knew it. When they all thought that Rei was going to leave the swim club in high school, it was Nagisa who was panicked and hurt the most. They all were, the thought of losing Rei affected Nagisa the most. It was only until the swim club sat down and confronted Rei, that Makoto truly saw the feelings Nagisa had for Rei. It was a relief that it was a misunderstanding and Rei wasn't really out to leave the club. But that situation allowed Makoto see the connection between the two.

Nagisa looked down and pouted, not being able to stop the tears, he lifted his face to look at Makoto, "What do you mean Mako-chan?" The way Nagisa used to look at Rei? Nagisa didn't know what Makoto meant, he only saw Rei as a best friend, didn't he? Apart from all the fantasies he had when he looked at him, Nagisa already decided it was only because he was horny, nothing underlying about it. It was just innocent thoughts, it's not like Nagisa would ever act upon it.

"Nagisa you know what I mean."

"But…it can't be. Not in the way you mean. He's my best friend."

"Haruka and I used to be just friends. But once I built up the courage… just look at us now." Makoto smiled, reminiscing on when he confessed his feelings to Haruka on New Year's Eve by the boardwalk. With the firework highlighting the sky, it truly was the perfect moment, and Makoto wanted Nagisa to have his moment too.

"Yeah but, we all knew Haruka had feelings for you too Mako-chan. Rei doesn't, never in a million years."

"Trust me, I know love when I see it."

Nagisa coughed a little to clear his throat, it was like a massive dumbbell had hit him on the head, "L-love!? I don't love Rei, that's…"

"True? I know." Makoto felt his mobile buzz, it was a text from Haruka, "I have to go now Nagisa, but trust me, when you tell him, a weight will be lifted off you. I promise, now go and apologise."

Nagisa tried to smile as he watched Makoto walk out of the café and head down the street. He twiddled his thumbs and was lost in thought, there was no way he loved Rei in that sort of way. He was his friend. That's all. And besides, Rei would have the same feelings back, Nagisa was sure of it. He didn't need to confess, because there was nothing _too _confess.

* * *

Rei jolted up from the lounge when he heard the knock on the apartment door. His papers fell on the floor and he rubbed his eyes. It had been almost three days since he had last spoken to Nagisa. It was pride that prevented him from calling or texting, but he was constantly worried for his friend. It was after only the first night that Haruka had texted him that Nagisa was with he and Makoto. He was slow to leave the couch but he turned his head when he heard the lock click.

"Rei-chan? I'm home." Nagisa slowly stepping from behind the door and shut it softly behind him.

All the worry and anger that had built up over three days suddenly spilled over and in an instant, Rei was up from the lounge storming over to his friend. Setting a firm grasp on Nagisa's shoulders, Rei leaned his face close and shook him, "Three days Nagisa! You didn't call or anything. I was so worried. You could have at least let me know yourself that you were okay. But Haruka had to tell me!"

Nagisa winced when the grip Rei had on his shoulders tightened, with no intention of loosening any time soon. A lump was caught in his throat and he looked away under the taller male's piercing gaze, "B-but I'm here now. And I'm sorry Rei-chan, I shouldn't have said what I said. I should have called to let you know I was okay."

Rei tensed his jaw and pushed Nagisa into a hug, "That's not the point Nagisa. What if something happened to you and I wasn't there? Do you really think I could live without you? You idiot!"

Nagisa's shocked voice was muffled by Rei's embrace. His heart fluttered at the contact, never before had Rei ever hugged Nagisa, "I'm sorry! I won't ever leave again okay? I'm sorry Rei-chan…I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it Nagisa? Why did you leave like that?" Rei arched his eyebrow and loosened his hold on his friend, moving back a little to his face.

Nagisa bit his lip and looked down at his feet, "Because…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Nagisa wasn't sure if he should have or not, but it was there and then Nagisa knew. That what he felt for Rei was more than just friendship. Stepping closer to Rei, Nagisa stifled a cry and suddenly wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, pressing their lips together, only for a few seconds. Stepping back, in shock to what he had just done, Nagisa wiped his watery eyes, "That's why!" Shaking his head, Nagisa ran to his room, slamming it behind him.

"Nagisa…?" Rei stood in the entrance way, slowly bringing a hand to his lips, he moved his gaze towards his best friends room, "I feel the same way."

* * *

**Next chapter will contain smut. It'll be my first time writing anything smutty so bear with me! But right now, I just love these two nerds so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rei just stood there in the middle of the apartment, really not sure what to do as he flinched slightly when Nagisa slammed the soon to his room. He felt like his heart was going to explode, the small kiss replaying over and over in his mind. Granted, Rei did have three days to wander around the apartment, and was obviously left alone with nothing but his own thoughts. And each time his mind went to the possible idea that _he _was so dependent on Nagisa, more than just the concept of 'friends' Rei would just laugh nervously and shake his head. Okay, so he would admit to himself that it did bother him whenever Nagisa came home late with another person, but he justified the annoyance to always being woken up at night. But that's just what Rei kept telling himself, all the while choosing to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest when he'd also hear Nagisa making those lewd sounds. Either way, for the first day or so the little blonde annoyance wasn't there, Rei was fully capable of denying there were any underlying feelings.

But, by the third day, Rei really started thinking about the possibility that he liked Nagisa a little more than he should of. Sure, when they were teenagers and he was being pestered to join the swim club it was Nagisa's doing. Sure, when everyone thought he was going to leave, it was Nagisa who felt lost and spilt his feelings about it. Sure, Nagisa was the only person Rei trusted enough to tell him about his past. But…that didn't necessarily mean he had deeper feelings for him, right? Slowly, as he strung it all together, Rei couldn't deny it anymore – no way could he ignore it.

He crossed his arms, felt like his face was on fire as he ever so put off walking to Nagisa's room. Rei let his arms fall to his sides and sighed, before lifting a hand and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Nagisa yelled out from the other side of the door.

Rei rolled his eyes, pushed his glasses up, "We have to talk about it sometime Nagisa."

"No we don't! You seem to know how to ignore things Rei-chan." Nagisa bit his tongue, figured he really wasn't helping his case. Could he be blamed? He only realised a few hours before that he really did like Rei more than only a friend would. It wasn't his fault he was snapping, he was just as confused.

Turning the door handle, Rei walked in regardless, and shut the door behind him. Crossing his arms, he just hoped his face wasn't as red as before when he came over to sit on the bed. He chuckled at the little balled up silhouette of Nagisa underneath the blanket and poked what he presumed was his side. Getting no reaction, Rei poked him again and was able to hear the other grumble.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." Nagisa murmured, wiggling himself even more under the blanket then before.

"You kissed me Nagisa, I can't forget that." Rei continued poking him higher up until he reached under Nagisa's arm and only then could he here a laugh being forced silent.

Nagisa really did try not to start giggling, but it tickled. So, he gave up and huffed as he popped his head out of the safety of the blanket, his blonde hair sticking up all over the place. Matched with the pout on his lips, he really did look like he hadn't aged a day since high school.

"Why not?" He mumbled, his lips still in a pout as he glanced off to the side.

"Because – " Rei brought his hand on Nagisa's. As completely terrified as he was on the inside, on the outside he looked calm. He moved himself closer and pressed their foreheads together, much to Nagisa's shock and confusion, "I feel the same way."

"…What are you talking about Rei-chan?" Nagisa turned his gaze towards Rei, furrowed his brows in confusion.

"N-Nagisa…I'm trying to tell you I like you." If he wasn't so much already, Rei was flustered beyond the point of trying to hide it. He just merely presumed Nagisa would understand and that be it.

"I know you like me." Nagisa arched his eyebrow and smiled. Oh, he knew what Rei meant alright, but it didn't mean he could egg him on a little further.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Are you sure? Because I think I need some clari- "

He was cut short, as Rei leaned in, maybe a little too fast and dipped his head down to press their lips together. Their teeth clicked upon contact and Rei pulled away, looked defeated and embarrassed.

"How come it didn't do that when you kissed me?" Rei sat there, his hand hovering over his mouth as if he was trying to figure out the dynamics of kissing right there.

"Because Rei-chan hasn't had practice." Nagisa tugged on Rei's shirt, bringing himself to his knees and nuzzled his forehead against Rei's chest.

"So you did know what I meant! You…you, honestly I try and confess my feelings to you and then our teeth got in the way!" Rei started to ramble, much to Nagisa's dismay.

"Want to try again?"

"…Yes."

Nagisa nodded, moved his head from Rei's chest and softly pressed his lips on Rei's. He parted his lips slightly, gestured for Rei to do the same. Once he did, Nagisa tilted his head and took it upon himself to climb onto Rei's lap. Goodness knows Rei wasn't going to make the first move. Not that he didn't want to, only that he was just so oblivious. But it was alright, Nagisa didn't mind taking control, and eventually their lips moved together effortlessly. Rei thought he was an expert by now.

"I know what you meant Rei-chan." Nagisa mumbled against the other's mouth as let his hand run down Rei's chest, stopping just above his waist. He pulled his face away, flickered his eyes open and gave Rei that bright smile that seemed to make everything better.

"Then why did you do that? Why did you have to make me think I was making a fool of myself?" Rei asked, a little breathless, not having time to catch up with his own thoughts.

"Because Rei-chan is quite cute when he gets flustered." Nagisa tilted his head, so innocently and sat back properly on the bed.

Before he realised it, Rei gently nudged Nagisa down so he was laying on his back and he was hovering over him.

"That's not nice. I was, I _still _feel embarrassed."

Nagisa settled his hands on Rei's hips, and he wasn't scared of the sudden movement made by him. He wasn't scared to be laying between the bed and Rei – because he knew Rei wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be."

"I really am."

Nagisa looked up at Rei, felt something poking his leg and couldn't help but giggle. He attempted to quite himself by covering his mouth, but it didn't really do much.

"What? What now?"

"Uh…Rei-chan." Nagisa pointed, gesturing towards Rei's lower half and could see the moment the male realised what he meant.

Rei scrambled to move off, but Nagisa already had his legs wrapped around his waist.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me."

"B-but I don't even know…I wasn't even thinking anything unpleasant!" Rei was half panicked by this point, and he didn't even realise the growing pressure in his pants.

"Don't worry about it too much Rei-chan."

"Are you sure? Doesn't it…I've read that it hurts."

"You've _read _that sort of thing Rei-chan?"

"It was only research. I went through some of your BL manga on the shelf in the living room."

"And what did Rei-chan think?"

Rei looked away, his face blushing bright red, "It didn't look so bad…just maybe a little painful."

"I'll be okay, you won't hurt me." Nagisa reassured him, kept his hands on his waist as he lifted his head to trail his lips over Rei's neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Nagisa brought a hand up and pushed Rei's glasses up his nose for him.

Rei closed his eyes, felt Nagisa's lips on his neck and he tilted it slightly.

"Nagisa."

"Yes Rei-chan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rei-chan. I always have."

**Gahhhh I have no excuse for being so late with this update. University is - for the sake of not carrying on like a dummy, it's difficult. Paying someone a lot of money to teach me how to write properly really makes me not want to write. And I _know _I said there was going to be smut, but...I don't know, people in my personal life know I have this account so - that'd just be awkward. Cute, fluffly fluff I can do any day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
